


wild honey

by AvaRosier



Series: Femslash February 2015 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This belongs to the Bad Girls ‘verse. Clarke and Lexa are in her room to work on a project together, and Clarke has ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild honey

“You look really pretty,” Clarke said out of the blue, startling Lexa from the passage she had been reading. Looking over, she noticed Clarke lying on her side, head propped up on her hand and elbow against the bedspread, staring down the line of Lexa’s body. “You’re always gorgeous, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a dress like that.”

Lexa tried not to visibly blush and resisted the urge to squirm under Clarke’s appreciative gaze. “We were visiting my grandmother. She likes it when I wear the dresses she buys me, so I do.” She replied stiffly.

“Even when they’re not to your taste.”

“Even then. Although I would say you haven’t been here long enough to know what I habitually wear or do not wear.” She interjected casually, her highlighter making a loud squeaking sound as it streaked over a sentence. Lexa still didn’t understand why Mr Kane had assigned them as partners.  

Clarke shrugged, the action making her breasts dance underneath the black tank top she had worn with her usual motorcycle jacket over it, threatening to distract Lexa even further. Said jacket was now draped over the back of Lexa’s desk chair, looking out of place with the rest of her decor. Was it possible for a jacket to be so…possessive?

“I’ve noticed a lot about you, Lexa.” She sounded so _earnest_ when she said that.

Slamming her book shut, Lexa sat back onto her heels. “What do you hope to gain from toying with me like this?”

Clarke had the audacity to look perplexed. “I didn’t think I was toying with you. I was making it clear I’m interested in you.”

“For what?” She spat out.

“Dating you?” The ‘ _duh_ ' went unspoken.

The thought had honestly not occurred to Lexa before. _Before_ Clarke had rolled in on that motorcycle of hers in November, Lexa had been secure in the order of things. She was on target to be Salutatorian for their graduating class (she could concede Raven was going to get the Valedictorian spot), was already looking at her high school career in her rear-view mirror, and expected smooth sailing to the end of the school year. But then Clarke was sauntering through the halls of their school in that stupid jacket of hers, stubbornly refusing to adhere to the unspoken rules that governed Mount Weather High School. Volunteering to partner with Lexa in AP Chemistry, interrupting her quiet reading during lunch time by perching on top of the picnic table, bare legs and hint of cleavage right in Lexa’s face…

While Lexa was busy being flummoxed, Clarke sat up and mirrored her position. “I thought maybe you were interested in me, too. But if you want me to stop, I _will_.”

Lexa watched the play of emotions across Clarke’s face, suddenly realizing that she was unwilling to completely sever the tenuous ties she had with this girl. She couldn’t deny how nice Clarke’s attentions had made her feel, even if she had questioned her motivations for flirting with Lexa. Contemplating the various paths before her, Lexa finally spoke.

“I don’t want a girlfriend. I don’t want to fall in love and have it cloud my mind to the point I don’t do my best. I’m going to Brown next year and I don’t see the point in starting a relationship that I have no intention of pursuing long-distance.”

Clarke looked disappointed, but nodded all the same. “Okay.”

Lexa continued explaining. “And even if I indulged in a brief relationship…you’ve caused the School Board a lot of trouble. You and those _friends_ of yours.” Octavia Blake and Finn Collins had barely been a blip on her periphery until Clarke had come along and taken charge. On her bed, Clarke huffed.

“You can’t say you completely disagree with us, though.”

Lexa looked away, mollified. “Maybe not. But my point is that anything between us would have to have constraints.”

A slow smile grew on Clarke’s face as the subtext of Lexa’s words sank in. Lexa really ought to have been horrified by how much it pleased her to make Clarke happy, but anything that felt this good couldn’t be that dangerous, right?

“Is that your way of telling me you want something casual?”

Lexa pressed her lips tightly together and nodded.

“Alright then. I can do casual. I plan on going to Wellesley, myself.”

(Later, Lexa would google the college to double-check, and find herself inexplicably excited that Wellesley was in Massachusetts, and not that far from Providence.)

Lexa was so distracted by the realization that she had essentially gotten herself a…girlfriend…(lover?) that she didn’t immediately register how much closer Clarke’s face had gotten until warm breath was drifting over her cheekbone. “At least you’re an exceptional student,” Lexa murmured, eyes darting down to Clarke’s lips.

Their lips pressed together, soft at first and the tingling had Lexa sighing as she pulled back a fraction to relish the moment before she went back for more, tilting her head to avoid bumping noses. Scooting closer, Lexa was emboldened enough to reach out and grasp Clarke’s bare shoulder as they leaned back in for another kiss. Clarke was a good kisser, she noted: careful and precise, knowing just how effective the lightest touches could be.

Clarke slid her hands into the tamed mass of curls that was Lexa’s hair, her fingers tangling and tugging on Lexa’s scalp, making her shudder and bite down lightly on Clarke’s bottom lip. It turned heated then, both girls changing the angle of their faces and meshing their mouths with more force due to their rising excitement.

This wasn’t Lexa’s first kiss. She had kissed two girls before—the first out of youthful curiosity when she was just realizing her attractions were exclusively reserved for girls, and the second when she’d briefly dated Costia during her junior year, before she’d moved away. But she had never gone beyond that.

Today? Today Lexa was seventeen and she wanted more. It was heady, this feeling, and she pulled away from Clarke mid-kiss, making sure to maintain eye-contact. Clarke’s lips were redder, more swollen and shiny; her pupils were so blown Lexa could barely make out the blue of her irises. And her cheeks were starting to look flushed. Seeing the effect she’d had on a wild girl like Clarke, who practically sauntered the halls of Mount Weather High School with all the irritating self-assurance of someone who was doing what she believed was right…it emboldened Lexa.

She crawled backwards and laid down fully on the bed, pillow under her head. Clarke wasted no time in following. She loomed over Lexa, carefully placing her body on top of Lexa’s until they were pressed tightly together from shoulder to hip to ankle. The feeling of being weighed down by another body, and all the implications that came with it, was erotic.

Lexa’s arms circled Clarke’s body and she slid her palms over the ribbed cloth that covered Clarke’s back, feeling the bump of a bra band and clasp there. Clarke just watched her for a moment, studying Lexa’s face up close. Then she switched her weight onto one elbow so she could trace her fingers along the bare skin next to the straps of the floral dress Lexa wore. Lightly they went, teasing along Lexa’s clavicles before dipping down to the shallow valley between her breasts. There was a decided lack of hurry in their explorations. Lexa moved her hands lower, then, to the dip at the small of Clarke’s back, to where her shirt ended and her jeans began…and then up over the curve of her ass.

Lexa’s heart was beating so hard, she was grateful for the stability of the bed beneath her. She couldn’t help it, she squeezed lightly and was rewarded with Clarke closing her eyes and canting her hips into Lexa’s own. The pressure was sweet and Lexa wanted to rub herself against it, feeling the arousal begin to pool itself between her thighs. It was exhilarating that she could, but scary because she didn’t know what to do past a certain point.

And she hated to show her inexperience, perhaps especially with Clarke. Speaking of…

Clarke let out a little gasp and then opened her eyes once more, dipping her head down to kiss Lexa. She wasted no time in coaxing her mouth open so she could trace the line of Lexa’s lips with her tongue. Tentatively, Lexa darted her tongue out to meet Clarke’s own. They kissed like this for some time before Clarke switched gears and moved her mouth down to the column of Lexa’s throat.

Needing something to do to anchor herself to the present, especially when Clarke alternated chaste butterfly kisses with teeth on the sensitive flesh, Lexa slipped one hand under the hem of Clarke’s tank top. The slow drag of a tongue up her neck had her tensing from the sharp stab of desire that tore through her belly then. She stayed her curious hand, unsure whether she should continue. 

Clarke moved her legs up until she was straddling Lexa, kneeling over her. “It’s okay, I want you to keep going.” Clarke placed her hand over Lexa’s where it hesitated against her stomach. Lexa slid her hand upward, guided by Clarke, over her ribcage and further until…

Clarke’s tank top lifted on one side, revealing the skin that Lexa had just touched. Without quite being aware of it, Lexa’s breathing had become more shallow, more rapid with excitement. And then Clarke was placing Lexa’s hand on her breast. Her bra was black and sheer, and she needed no padding. Lexa already had more than a handful and she was nearly hypnotized as she lightly massaged Clarke’s breast, testing the weight and give. Darting her eyes up to meet Clarke’s, Lexa moved her other hand until it was imitating the first.

Lexa owned no bras like the one Clarke was wearing. She could see the pale outline of a dusky nipple. She could feel it caress her palm. Distantly, Lexa had the thought that she would like to see what else Clarke had in her underwear drawer. The mood had changed now that the intensity had dialled down. Clarke covered Lexa’s hands once more and interlocked her fingers with her own, moving them up over the bunched material of her tank top. She looked utterly peaceful as she bent down and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s lips.

“I’m glad you said yes,” she admitted. Lexa dropped her hands down to Clarke’s hips while she tugged her top back down and then lifted herself off of Lexa’s body. She missed the warmth and the weight immediately and from the sticky, cool sensation in her panties, she knew what she would be doing as soon as Clarke left.

“I don’t have any regrets so far,” was about as much as Lexa was willing to concede. But she did so with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Clarke didn’t take offense, but gave her a playful glare before sliding off the bed. Lexa sat up and tried to busy herself with closing her notebook and stacking it on top of her textbook for later.

“How do you feel about Thai food?” Clarke asked, sliding her arms back into her motorcycle jacket.

“I like it a lot, depending on the place.”

“How about I take you out for dinner to Mai Thai on Saturday night? They have a killer yellow curry.”

Lexa brushed several strands of curls behind one ear and nodded as nonchalantly as possible. “Saturday night works for me.” 

Clarke beamed at her and stepped closer, curling her arms around Lexa’s waist. “Perfect. It’s a date.” She pressed a thorough kiss goodbye to Lexa’s lips, and Lexa gave herself over to the depth of it, cupping Clarke’s face with reservation. She swayed just enough that, when righting her balance, her bare feet scraped against the thick rubber sole of Clarke’s boots. Something about the sensation just made her want to drag Clarke back onto the bed, back over her body, and invite her to pull up the skirt of Lexa’s dress.

The moment passed and Clarke pulled back. “I’ll send you my half of the write-up and see you at school in the morning. Don’t worry,” she added as she headed out the door, “I’ll be sure to behave as usual around you so they aren’t suspicious.”

"Yes, goodbye." Lexa told her before she closed her front door with a frustrated sigh. Clarke behaving the way she usually did around Lexa wasn’t going to help matters any.

_I am so fucked._


End file.
